


Reek

by TrashPile11



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018), Midnight Special (2016)
Genre: Bratting, Choking, Cigarette smoke, Cigarettes, Conditioning, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Multi, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashPile11/pseuds/TrashPile11
Summary: A peek at your evening of being a brat to Flip and Paul
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/Reader/Paul Sevier, Flip Zimmerman/You, Flip Zimmerman/You/Paul Sevier, Paul Sevier/Reader, Paul Sevier/You
Kudos: 24





	Reek

**Author's Note:**

> I’m backing up this Twitter thread here. May continue it someday? Who knows.

You get home from a long day at work, and Flip comes to hug you the moment you walk through the door.

“Flip not now. I don’t want to have to dry clean this blazer to get your fucking cigarette smell out.”

He grabs you by the throat, pushing your back into the door. “What the fuck did you just say?”

Suddenly you feel wide awake. “I said your cigarettes fucking reek.” You glare at him.

He releases your neck to slap you once across the face, then spins your body to push your stinging cheek into the door. He shoves up your skirt, growling when he sees your pantyhose are in fact thigh highs with a pretty lace trim mere inches from your core. One giant paw holds the edge up as he keeps your chest flush to the door while the other smacks your ass, making you jerk into the wood.

“I was trying to be nice.” Smack “Welcome my baby home from work.” Smack “I was excited to see my good girl.” This smack is lower, on that bridge between thigh and ass that stings so beautifully. “Turns out it wasn’t my good girl at all. It was a bratty. Little. Slut.”

He punctuates each word with another hard smack to your smarting ass. Tears prick your eyes. You hear a key in the door, and Flip drops your skirt to grab you by the hair and drag you back just in time for Paul to walk in. He looks at you clinically, taking in your reddened eyes before licking his lips.

“She being a bad girl?”

Flip scoffs. “A fuckin brat as always. Just gave her a spanking but I don’t think she learned her lesson. Did you learn your lesson baby?”

“Yes Daddy.”

His hand tightens in your hair, turning your head to face him. “You fuckin lying to me, slut?”

“No Daddy. I learned my lesson. I’ll be a good girl now.”

He scoffs, pushing you toward Paul. “Let’s let your Sir make absolutely sure of that.”

Paul’s solid arms catch you, helping you get your footing so he can step further into the house and close the door. You hear Flip’s footsteps stalk off.

“What did you do, kitten?”

“I told him I didn’t want a hug because he reeks of cigarettes.”

Paul’s eyes scan your face, studious. “And you don’t like that.”

A dry chuckle. “No sir, no I don’t.”

“Interesting. Come with me please.” Paul breezes past you, gliding to the playroom as you jog to keep up. When you enter he’s already digging through the toy chest, clearly on a mission. “Stockings can stay on. Everything else off,” you hear him call distractedly.

By the time you’ve stripped and laid your neatly folded clothes on a chair, Paul is laying out his implements of choice on a table. He catches you trying to peek, tsks you, and grabs a blindfold before approaching you. He secures it over your eyes and leads you to the St. Andrew’s cross. Then he’s turning you around, lifting your wrists to lock them into the supple leather straps above your head before spreading your legs to do the same to your ankles.

“Hey Flip can you come in here? Bring your cigarettes too.”

“Sir?”

“Yes, kitten?”

“Why’d you ask Flip to bring his cigarettes?”

A gruff voice replies, “What did you just call me baby?”

You flush. “Sorry Daddy.”

Paul clears his throat. “I think bad behavior deserves a lesson not just punishment. You were bratty about his smoking, so I have an idea on how to correct that.”

You can’t see it, but you just know a wide grin crosses Flip’s face.

“What do you need from me?”

“Go ahead and light up.”

“Sir, Daddy, please no. I promise I won’t be bratty about it again. I-”

Flip’s hand strikes your face, cutting you off. “No mouthing off baby. Let your Sir run his experiment.” You nod.

You hear a buzzing coming from below you and then Paul’s voice. “Please do light up. And blow it at her.”

You make a face but remain quiet, hearing the flick of a lighter and the first drag of air. As the smoke hits your nose, so too do vibrations hit your soaking cunt. You cry out.

When the air clears a bit Paul takes the vibrator away, and you whine at the loss.

Flip laughs. “So what, the fucking slut gets vibed, but only while she’s got my smoke in her lungs?”

“Yes, I think I’d like to see if we can condition her to get wet at the smell of smoke.”

“Bullshit. She’s fuckin wet all the time anyway.” They both chuckle at that.

“Well, more wet anyway. Keep blowing it at her. And feel free to release and arm so you’ve got something to use. Shouldn’t affect anything.”

Flip wastes no time loosening the strap on your wrist to bring your hand down, opening his pants to bring out his cock and wrapping your fingers around him.

And so it goes, a puff of smoke, a vibe on your clit, your fist pumping up and down Flip’s massive cock. As you pump faster, he drags more, blows more smoke, gives you more time with that delicious vibrator.

You can feel yourself getting close. So close. Right there. You forget to pump and Flip smacks your tit, takes a break from smoking to pinch your nipples. You scream at the loss of Paul’s stimulation, the pain in your breasts an afterthought.

“That’s an idea,” Paul says.

“What’s that?” Flip absentmindedly responds, too busy toying your tits to really pay attention.

“Next time we add pain when she doesn’t have the smoke.”

“Next time?” You croak.

Paul chuckles below you. “Of course, kitten. We can’t condition you with just one session. It’ll be weeks before I can tell if this works.”

Flip blows another puff into your face, and you’re ripped from your thoughts by the assault of sensation on your clit. You’d be so close before, and it seems your body hasn’t forgotten.

“Can we have her mouth accessible next time? Her hand is nice but you know how much I love that throat.”

“Of course.”

You whimper, only half hearing the conversation as a steady stream of smoke invades your senses, delicious vibrations bringing you back to the edge, your hand dutifully pumping all the while.

“Cigarette’s almost gone, baby. Do you think we should let her cum?”

“Up to you, honestly.”

“Do you think you’ve earned it, baby?”

“Please daddy. Please sir. Please, I’ve been so good. Please let me cum.”

A long inhale.

And then that acrid smell is in your nose but the vibrator is back, hitting you just right. Your hand stops moving, and Flip pinches and pulls one nipple as Paul bites the other.

It’s more sensation. So much sensation. Too much sensation.

You shatter, screaming incoherently into the air. You’re bucking against the vibe, then bucking to get away, ass against wood, stuck receiving sweet torture.

Flip’s exhale stops; Paul turns the vibrator off. The air clears a bit. And you hang against the cross, panting.

Warm hands push your blindfold out of the way, and you blink into Paul’s kind eyes.

“You ok, kitten?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good. Because I’m going to release you now and you’re going to thank me and your Daddy for teaching you a lesson.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this TrashPile Production.
> 
> Check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/TrashPile11) for some roaring horny good times.


End file.
